No One Pushes the Hummel's Around
by EmeryFelton
Summary: The glee guys see Kurt lose it in a fit of resignation and pure anger when the bullying goes a little too far.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor do I own any of the characters or anything else that has to do with Glee. That is all owned by Ryan Murphy and Fox. I make no money from this whatsoever. There is absolutely no copyright infringement intended. Thank you.

NOTES: Kurt Hummel is my favorite character. He is fierce, brave and beautiful; everything I could ever hope to be. So, this story is about him and a moment of bullying gone too far. This story basically wrote itself, but at the same time I had a difficult time writing the end. I'm not that comfortable with the ending, but it's what came out of me and I've looked at this story for months…Pretty much, this is as good as it gets, but give it a try, if you will. This story takes place in the second season, pre-Blaine. Let me know what you think. Thank you for your time!

**No One Pushes the Hummel's Around**

Football practice had been brutal that afternoon and Rachel was still hogging all the solos in glee, as well as not shutting up about anything and everything. It was a totally normal day all around, but added all together and it equaled up to a super long week at William McKinley High School. The glee dudes were looking forward to an awesome night of some epic gaming.

Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie were all making their way towards the parking lot from football practice when Puck spoke up, hobbling as he walked due to his stiff muscles. "So, Mr. H said we could all stay over tonight right?"

"Yeah," answered Finn. "We just can't get too rowdy."

Puck nodded. "And princess agreed to drive us all back to your house for a video game night, right?"

"Yeah," Finn nodded. "He's OK with it."

"Sweet. So, where is he?" Puck looked behind them, thinking he'd see Kurt haughtily strutting through the parking lot, but he didn't see him.

"He texted me and told me to grab all you guys and meet him at his car. He had to go talk to Mercedes about something, but he'll be here soon."

"Cool."

After reaching Kurt's Navigator, the boys removed their bags from their shoulders to sit and wait before Sam interrupted their silent thoughts with a gasp.

"Um, guys?"

"Yeah?" asked Mike.

"Look…"

The boys looked to where Sam was pointing and there, right on the driver's side door of Kurt's Navigator, A.K.A. his_ baby_, was keyed the word "_FAG_." Mike's hand clasped over his mouth as Artie's eyes widened. Puck's hands clenched in to fists.

Puck looked up to glance around the parking lot, trying to see if anyone was hanging around to see Kurt's reaction, but there was no one except Kurt walking towards them."Crap. He's coming."

"Maybe he won't notice."

All the boys turned to stare at Finn incredulously.

"What?" asked Finn defensively.

Sam shook his head and sighed. "No matter what guys, we're here for Kurt."

The guys nodded as Kurt rounded his car to get into the driver's side only to see the guys still standing there, looking at him as if he were about to eat them alive.

"What is it?"

"Um," Finn spoke up and pointed to the door. "…Just look."

Kurt turned and looked to where Finn was pointing. The boys watched as Kurt's confused face turned into one of absolute horror as he gasped while looking at his damaged car. It didn't take long for the horror to turn to seething anger and then into one of extreme calm. Kurt took a deep breath before lifting his left eyebrow and gritting his teeth. "Fine," he stated plainly. "Just, fine."

Kurt raised his arm in one swift movement and with key fob in hand, unlocked his car. He walked to the back of his SUV after putting his keys in his back pocket. Opening the back hatch swiftly, Kurt placed his bag inside before taking off his waistcoat. He hung up the waistcoat on one of his spare hangers before continuing on with his button-up shirt, proceeding with the process.

All the while, the boys could only watch him as he worked quickly and quietly. He was almost like a poised jungle cat, getting ready to strike at any moment's notice. They didn't want themselves to be the victim's of that attack, so they remained silent.

Once Kurt had finished hanging up his clothes, he stood up straight, his torso now clad in only his white undershirt and looked from side to side, checking to make sure no one else was around before reaching back in and pulling his tool box towards him. He swiftly donned his extra pair of work gloves before rifling through the box of tools his father insisted on him having in his car. Once he found what he was looking for, he snatched up the tools he needed and proceeded to walk over towards the boys.

"You've got my back, right?" he said in a gravelly tone, his voice barely controlled.

"Of course, bro." answered Sam automatically.

"Good."

And with that final affirmation, the boys watched Kurt as he walked across the deserted parking lot over to a lone truck. A very distinct lone truck. A truck that everyone knew Dave Karofsky drove. Oh.

Kurt marched over to the truck, still looking out of the corner of his eye for anybody who might have been passing by, but luckily, no one was. He moved swiftly. Quickly jamming the already-bent wire hanger he had grabbed from his tool box, into the crack where the driver-side door closed, he tugged firmly until he heard a click. Removing the hanger, Kurt proceeded to open the door and bend over. It didn't take long for him to find the lever to pop the hood.

After having popped the hood, Kurt locked the truck once more and closed the door, making sure everything was back as it was beforehand. He treaded hastily to the front of the car. Inserting his hand under the hood, he felt along for the latch. Finally, he unlatched and lifted the hood, taking in the glory that was the inside of Dave Karofsky's crappy truck. Bending over, he got to work.

Not wanting to dirty his hands too much, despite the fact that he was wearing gloves, Kurt looked for the easiest route possible in order to make the rest of David Karofsky's day terrible. Finding what he was looking for, he reached over and brought his fingers around the ignition rotor button and popped it right out of the distributor. After checking to make sure he had done a clean job of it, Kurt dropped the hood of the vehicle and looked both ways.

Car part in hand, Kurt walked swiftly back to his car, opening the back hatch once more before tossing in the car part as well as his gloves and tools. He then pulled out a large magnetic car sign advertising _Hummel Tires & Lube_. He left the back hatch of his car open for Artie's wheelchair and grabbed the keys from his back pocket.

"Get in," he demanded of the boys who were watching him in total awe. They quickly followed his orders, afraid to upset Kurt even more. The boys helped Artie inside of the vehicle before putting his wheelchair in the back. They then, too, entered Kurt's Navigator.

Kurt hopped in his car after having carefully put the advertisement over the insulting word keyed into its side. He started it up while taking a deep breath. Kurt turned to look at Finn sitting beside him and then the other boys sitting in the back. All of them braced themselves.

"I know that to you straight boys I may look like the stereotypical gay male who's a little bit feminine and somewhat of a bitch, but let me tell you all something that the rest of your stupid, moronic team should already know and understand about me. I've grown up around cars. In fact, my dad's shop is the only car garage in a radius of 20 miles. So, where do you think you have to go when your car doesn't work? The fag's dad's garage! That's where!"

"Kurt, we-"

"Shut up, Finn! I'm not done." The other boys continued to stare at him in silence, waiting to seemingly be punished for something they didn't do.

"Come Monday, if Karofsky is smart enough to realize it was me who messed with his stupid truck, he will be on a rampage begging for my blood. Before he reaches me, give him this message." Kurt paused and took a deep breath before simply stating, "He's lucky I didn't cut his brakes." The boy's eyes widened and Kurt let that sink in for a moment before nodding his head resolutely. "Mm hmm."

The boys looked at him in terrified amazement as he put his car in gear.

"By the way, after I finish my homework, I will be joining you guys for some video gaming."

Puck was about to interject, but Kurt cut him off quickly. "That wasn't a request, Puckerman! I'm _telling_ you I'm joining you. I need to kill something and if you don't want it to be one of you in the middle of the night, then you'll let me in, but don't go easy on me. I'll kick all of your asses just fine, thank you."

Kurt tightened his hands around his steering wheel as he drove away from his own personal hell, muttering, "No one pushes the Hummel's around."


End file.
